I'll Never Leave You
by SeaGreenStormyGray
Summary: When Percy died, Annabeth stopped living. "He's gone." She believes. But is Percy really gone? My first story-I've never written a story before so...yea ONE SHOT. REVIEWS WOULD BE MOST AWESOME


Annabeth trudged through the snow that covered the hill. One by one, teardrops slipped out of her eyes, rolling down her face and landing on the crisp white ground. As she continued walking down, she spoke softly to herself:

"Why did you leave me," Annabeth whispered, her breath turning white in the bitter cold air, "I need you."

Her inaudible crying escalated into heartbreaking sobs as she fell to her knees and covered her face with her gloved hands. The cold snow seeped through her jeans and boots, but she didn't care. Not anymore.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Please," Annabeth whimpered "I need you." _

_Percy smiled up at her with a sword stuck in him, his face stained with blood and dust, "You know I love you right?" he coughed out._

_Annabeth nodded her head rapidly with tears streaming freely down her face, "And I love you Percy, but you can't die, not now. You-you promised," She cried, "You promised we were going to live together and get married. Then one day we would have children, one boy for you, one girl for me, and one more for good measure." _

"_Our son would have green eyes and black unruly hair. He would always get into some sort of trouble." Percy rasped out._

"_Our daughter would be a bookworm and intelligent with gray eyes and blonde hair." Annabeth continued softly._

"_Our last child would be a mix, with green eyes and blonde hair, and would love water and reading." They said in unison._

_Percy reached up to gently touch Annabeth's cheek and give her one last kiss._

"_I want you to still have that. But it can't be with me. Be happy Annabeth and move on."_

"_I-I can't. I won't." She stubbornly replied _

_Percy sighed, "At least be happy."_

_Annabeth cried out, "I can't." _

"_Try," He said, holding on to her hand. "I love you."_

_The light in his eyes dimmed and Percy's hand went limp._

"_NO!" She screamed and hugged his body to her chest. A mixture of screams and sobs streamed out of her mouth. Piper and Jason ran to her and held her as they whispered comforting words in her ears. But Annabeth couldn't hear them. She felt for Percy's heartbeat, anything to tell her that he is alive. But she found none. Then she knew. _

_The son of Poseidon is gone._

_END OF FLASHBACK _

Annabeth's crying grew louder as she remembered that day. It was the day she stopped living.

She still remembered everything about him. His sea green eyes and how they shone with love every time he looked at her, his contagious laugh, and his goofy smile that always made her day a little brighter.

_FLASHBACK_

_She looked across the table at Percy, who was fidgeting and looking more nervous than ever. _

"_I love this restaurant, Percy," she commented, "I didn't know you had it in you." _

_Percy grinned at her with that signature smile of his, "Well it is our anniversary after all," he replied, "I wanted everything to be perfect." _

_Annabeth raised her glass, "Well then kudos, so far so good- for a Seaweed Brain." _

_Percy let out a shaking breath, "Then how's this for a finale?" He got down on one knee and pulled out a box. _

_Annabeth gasped _

_He opened the black velvet box to reveal a beautiful ring with a gold band and a single gray pearl in the middle. "Annabeth Chase," he started_

"_Ever since you told me that I drool in my sleep, I have been falling more and more in love with you every single day. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" _

"_Yes!" Annabeth cried, leaping up to her feet and capturing him in a kiss. _

_The restaurant burst with applause _

_Percy broke the kiss and hugged her "I will never leave you." He whispered in her ear. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Annabeth's sobbing died down. As she sat on the snow, she began to think. "_He did leave me,"_ she thought bitterly.

Then she thought some more while getting up and dusting her pants off. _"But did he really? He may still be here with me and looking out for me." _

A breeze blew by Annabeth, not the cold and bitter kind, but the warm and comforting one. The one that makes Annabeth feel safe. As the breeze flew by, Annabeth heard a faint voice saying, _"I will never leave you." _

The corners of Annabeth's mouth curved upwards a fraction of an inch and then she knew.

Annabeth knew that she would never be alone.

Then she kept on walking.


End file.
